Tomorrow's memory
by maddiecristea
Summary: "Enjoy your reign while you may, Superman. For surely as night follows day, there comes a time when even gods must die." Post-SR, based on Superman: Doomsday.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: This story was written as a sequel to Superman Returns, and even though I am a frustrated fan-girl I am also a screenwriter and very big fan of Superman, so don't expect this fic to be a chick-flick. Don't say I didn't warn you. _

_Anyway, despite all that I do hope you will like it, and I will try not to let you down. So please bear with me, as I hope to make this a Superman fan-fic worth reading (although I dream of make it a real movie, but first things first)._

_First chapter is very short but it's only an introduction. The story is split into 4 parts: Prologue, Puzzle Pieces, A history repeating itself and Epilogue. Right now I'm half-way through the story, rewriting some sections, the next chapter is a really long one so it will take some time to complete, but I will post it in smaller pieces._

* * *

**PROLOGUE**

Somewhere above Earth's atmosphere Superman floated, his heart filled with happiness and contentment.

_'Clark, the universe is a big place. And you don't know who's out there. And even if you are the last... you're not alone.' (1)_

His mother has been right, he wasn't alone … not anymore … he had a son. He and Lois had a son, and for that moment nothing else mattered.

- S - S - S –

Two days passed since Superman found out he had a son, and things weren't getting any better, neither for Superman or Clark Kent. He was slowly but surely crumbling on the inside … and no one will ever know. His son was raised by another man, the love of his life was marrying another man, he was being replaced by another man, but nothing made it hurt so bad as the fact that it was only his fault and that there was no way to change it. He will suffer so that others don't, he will continue to save the world … and watch over his family from afar. And with that thought Clark Kent entered the bullpen, oversized glasses to hide his identity and silly grin to hide his pain.

'NEW KRYPTON IN GONE!', was the main headline today on all news channels. On one of the screens the news clerk announced happily: 'Just a few moments ago the land-mass just collided with an asteroid and shattered … ', Clark's eyes wandered to the screen for several seconds just before he threw a look towards Lois' office only to see an empty seat. She was probably busy with wedding preparations. Lois finally accepted Richard's proposal, and it came as a shock for everyone. Truth be told it was a shock for her too, but she convinced herself it was the right thing to do. And Clark tried to do the same thing, but it was painful. Tears stung his eyes every time he thought about it. _'Calm down, Kent. It's the only way to protect them.'_, he scolded himself as he proceeded to his desk. He only spaced out for a second but it was enough to send Lois Lane crashing to the ground. Bumping into things and people wasn't an unusual thing for Clark Kent, but he usually did it on purpose and careful not to hurt anyone. But today, while he didn't move a millimeter, Lois was sprawled across the floor.  
"Lois! Gosh, I-I-I'm so sorry!", he apologized helping her up. Lois looked at him with a bit shocked but as soon as she was on her feet she hurried to be on her way, she jus pretended nothing has happened.  
"It's ok, Kent. I wasn't paying much attention myself.", she said before she sat back at her office. Lois Lane was apologizing to him? Something was wrong.  
"Lois, i-is everything ok?", he asked cautiously.  
"I'm fine. Just a bit tired.", she lied. And they both knew that she did, but it wasn't the right moment to ask further questions, someone needed Superman.

- S - S - S –

In a dark room, illuminated only by the light of a TV screen, a man was staring at the monitor in front of him. His eyes followed the image of Superman portrayed by the evening news, blue flecks of light rounded around his wrinkles, deepening the angered expression on his face as he began to speak to himself.

"_Just look at him, so sleek, so powerful, so... beautiful, like some great golden god made flesh. Of course, any sensible god would demand absolute obedience in return for his favor. But, no, our Man of Steel protects us, and keeps us with no strings attached. The people? Hmph. They practically worship him anyway. Enjoy your reign while you may, Superman. For surely as night follows day, there comes a time when even gods must die." (2)_

A tall blonde woman entered the room.  
"Mister Luthor, project Applecore has hit the mother lode."  
And in the dark, Lex Luthor just smiled.

* * *

_Thank you for reading._

_(1) – SUPERMAN Returns_

_(2) – SUPERMAN: Doomsday_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** Hey guys, sorry it took so long to upload this but real life ... Thank you for reading!

**RyanMwiu130** - This is just a sequel to Superman Returns. Watch the movie and you will find out more. ;) Thank you for reading and reviewing. Means a lot to me. :)

To all the **other reviewers**: Thank you very much for your kind words, you boosted my self esteem 10 times.(and I have a lot of self esteem) :D

To the **guest** which commented that this is tragedy ... well, it kinda is but not quite. Superman dies, but is not Luthor that kills him. Luthor gets his arse kicked too. ;)

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: CHANCES OF A NEW BEGINNING**

After another spectacular intervention, Clark Kent returned to the Daily Planet. He was distracted and he was tired. No, he was exhausted, and even though he didn't want to admit it, he didn't yet fully recovered after the kryptonite island stunt. He suspected there were still pieces of the green radioactive crystal streaming through his veins, since he felt so weak and his powers almost gave up on him, a moment ago, while he was helping a woman get out of one of the collapsing buildings. Clark closed his eyes for a second.

"Lane! Kent! In my office, NOW!", Perry White yelled. Clark's eyes snapped open, silently complying with their boss' demand.

"Sit down.", he urged them. "Lois, how's the article coming along?"

Lois shrugged. She didn't get past the title, the events of the last two days made it difficult for her to concentrate.

"Ok then. Kent, help Lois finish it.", Perry instructed, and Clark shot a scared glance in Lois' direction who looked like she was scalded in hot water,

"Wait, what?", she shot at her boss, "I work alone, and you know that."

"Lane, what makes you think I care? You should've finished that article yesterday, and you didn't. In addition, from what I remember you two used to be the best team this newspaper had. So stop complaining, one Pulitzer doesn't make you a super-star.", the editor-in-chief argued, making Lois groan and leave the office, slamming the door behind her.

"Welcome back, Kent! Hope you missed this."

Clark gulped; he somehow managed to shrink himself in the chair so that he looked two times smaller than he usually was.

"Why are you still here? Take Lois and get to work."

Clark rose but the chair refused to let go and it clutched to his backside for a couple of seconds. Perry struggled not to laugh, but it was too damn hard with Kent around.

"I'm on it, Chief.", Clark smiled as he exited the office.

"Stop calling me Chief!", he yelled before shaking his head.

As he sat back into his chair, a serene smile settled on his face. 'You had me fooled for so many years, Kent. I should be ashamed.'

- S - S - S -

"Smallville, move your ass here!"

"Ju-Just a minute, Lois.", he answered.

"Now!", she yelled. Richard looked at Clark who seemed to put away whatever he was doing to comply with Lois' demand. He tripped on his way to her desk, almost falling to his nose, making Richard stifle a laugh, but Lois threw him a warning glare. Richard was starting to ask himself how could he ever imagine Clark and Superman were the same person, Clark was such a klutz. It was a miracle he was still alive, that he didn't trip in front of a car or something.

"Come on kiddo, let's go home, mommy and Mr. Clark have work to do.", he said pushing the child towards his mother. Jason kissed Lois, and just as Richard bowed to grab his suitcase the boy jumped in Clark's arms and gave him a peck.

"Goodbye Mr. Clark.", he said with a secretive voice. Lois and Richard looked at each-other, surprise etched on their faces, neither understanding what just happened, then they looked at Clark, whose mouth was hanging open, clearly looking just as shocked as the other two adults.

"Come on, daddy.", Jason called from the entrance door. Lois swatted the surprise pretty fast, eager to just go back to work, this made Richard ask himself a few questions on his way out of the building.

The sun has set a long time ago, but in the bullpen of Metropolis' best newspaper the lights were still on as two people were working hard to get their article done.

"How does it feel to be back?", Lois asked, making Clark jump from his chair.

"Umm, uh … I don't know.", he answered awkwardly pushing his glasses up his nose, "A lot of things changed."

"I guess you're right. Still, you are the one who went soul-searching and returned being the same farm boy.", she teased.

"And Mad Dog Lane is a mommy, who would have thought that?", he replied with an oh so Clarkish grin plastered to his face.

"Wipe that grin off, Smallville.", she argued trying to look serious, but the small curve in the corner of her mouth betrayed her. "It's not as bad as I thought.", she added sincerely.

"Swell.", he answered and Lois began to laugh whole-heartedly.

"I really missed you, Smallville.", she said without thinking too much about and an awkward silence settled between the two. She missed him? Clark Kent, not Superman? Now that was unexpected.

"So, how ... how are wedding preparations going?", Clark asked trying to keep the conversation going, but the question only seemed to make matters worse. Lois didn't look too happy to talk about it.

"There isn't going to be any wedding.", she replied after what seemed to be an eternity, raising her head only to see Clark staring quizzically at her. "Richard broke up with me."

"What?", he blurted out, "Why?"

"I told him that Jason isn't his."

Clark continued to stare at her in shock, his mouth slightly open.

"And you told him who the father is?", he asked cautiously, he was worried that Richard, despite being a good man, would not be able to keep such a secret.

"No.", she answered. He closed his eyes, relief overwhelming him. He quickly recovered and asked, clearing his throat:

"Who is Jason's father, Lois?"

She gulped the knot that menaced to choke her. "Superman…", she answered expecting him to react badly, just as anyone would, to yell at her, to ask her why she lied to Richard … but Clark Kent was Clark Kent, her best friend, he never judged her.

"Him again, huh? Gee, I guess the competition is always one step in front of me.", he sighed trying to act defeated, Lois could not suppress her laugh. She did miss this man and his infectious cheerfulness a lot. She was happy he was the same Clark Kent as 5 years ago, even his crush on her was still there.

- S - S - S -

"So, do you have any idea what it is?", Luthor asked in a mocking way looking at the computer screens showing a live transmission of the Applecore excavation site.

"Seems to be a spaceship.", the face on one of the screens replied.

"Last spaceship brought us Superman.", Luthor's blond assistant replied. He preferred her so much over Kitty. He got rid of the 'burden' as soon as he had the chance. He was so tired of being surrounded by fools and incompetents. He wanted to take over the world; he needed people capable of helping him get Superman out of the way of his plans.

"This time whatever it is in that thin can will belong to me, lock, stock and barrel."


End file.
